Sleepsong
by CielFangirl325
Summary: Tamaki can't sleep one night, so what does he ask Kyouya to do? Sing.


Tamaki Souh couldn't sleep. It was 2am and he hadn't even shut his eyes once. He had gone to bed at midnight. The blonde pulled out his phone and dialed Kyouya Ootori, his best friend (and secretly his boyfriend).

The phone only rung twice before an extremely displeased voice snapped "What?!". Tamaki pouted. "I can't sleep, Mummy!" He whined. Kyouya sighed. "I can't do anything about that, Daddy."

Said boy was silent for a second. He suddenly got an idea. "Come over." He told the Ootori. "What?!" Kyouya exclaimed for the second time in two minutes. "Come over. Climb through the window." Tamaki instructed, hanging up. '_That bastard!_' Kyouya thought as he scrambled out of bed, throwing his glasses on his face and a jacket and shoes over his pajama pants and baggy T - shirt. He silently crept outside to his car and quickly drove to the Souh estate.

Tamaki had waited for maybe fifteen minutes when he heard someone rapping on his windowpane. Tamaki got out of bed, shuffled over toward the sound, opened the curtains and opened the window. With slight difficulty (and some whispered curses), Kyouya managed to clamber into his friend's bedroom.

Tamaki smiled slightly and flopped backwards onto his bed, grabbing Kyouya by his shirt and pulling the dark haired boy with him. Kyouya looked down at his boyfriend in slight surprise. The Shadow King had landed on top of his violet eyed companion. '_Well, this is awkward._' Kyouya thought. A small groan snapped him out of his thoughts. "Kyou...ya," Tamaki whined. "You're...heavy!" Kyouya chuckled and got off of the other boy, rolling over to lie on his side next to Tamaki.

"You said you couldn't sleep." Kyouya deadpanned, getting straight to the point of why he had been woken up at 2am. Tamaki nodded. "Will you sing for me, Kyou?" He asked softly, blushing. "No." Kyouya replied flatly. Tamaki gave his boyfriend his best puppy eyes. "Fine!" Kyouya sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want me to sing?" He asked gently, brushing Tamaki's golden locks out of his eyes without thinking. The Souh blushed heavier. "Whatever you'd like." He mumbled. Kyouya sighed, thinking for a second. Out of the blue, he remembered a song he had once heard Tamaki singing when he was having a mild panic attack. Kyouya cleared his throat quietly and began to sing, still stroking his love's hair.

"Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of loo-li lai-ley  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love  
For the road that you go

May you sail fair  
To the far fields of fortune  
With dimonds and pearls  
At your head and your feet  
And may you need never  
To banish missfortune  
May you find kindness  
In all that you meet

May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley" Tamaki smiled slightly, his eyelids beginning to droop. Kyouya continued to sing, although slightly softer.

"May you bring love  
And may you bring happieness  
Be loved in return  
To the end your days  
Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for awhile  
And sing  
Loo-li lai-ley" Kyouya picked a red rose out of a vase on Tamaki's bedside table and slowly plucked the petals off, letting them drift gently onto Tamaki's face and in his hair. Kyouya continued his song all the while.

"May there always be angels  
To watch over you  
To guard you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-ley" Kyouya looked down at Tamaki's sleeping form. '_He looks like an angel with his gorgeous face, covered in roses like this._' He smiled slightly.

Gently, so as not to wake the sleeping 'angel', Kyouya kissed his forehead, each of his eyes, his nose, each of his cheeks, and finally, his porcelain soft lips. He was slightly surprised when he felt Tamaki tiredly kiss him back. "Sleep." Kyouya whispered, gently stepping off of the bed. He suddenly got an idea. The Ootori silently got to work, setting up his surprise for Tamaki. Once everything was done and he was sure everything was perfect, Kyouya gave his angel one last kiss before slipping out of the window into the night.

Tamaki awoke the next morning rather surprised to see Kyouya was not there beside him. He sighed. Tamaki felt something in his hair. he reached up a gently took one of the rose petals. He smiled and sat up slowly, gasping slightly at what he saw. At the foot of his bed, Kyouya had written '**Je t'aime, mon ange**' in red rose petals. Tamaki smiled. "**Je t'aime aussi, mon roi ombre.**" He whispered. "...I really do..."


End file.
